Tracking
Tracking is a special ability possessed by rangers. Other characters can attempt tracking, but will do so at a -6 ability score penalty. To make a "tracking check", add the listed modifiers to the tracker's Wisdom score, then roll 1d20. If the result is less than or equal to this target number, the tracking is successful. (Note that a natural 20 always fails.) The modifiers are listed in the table below; these are cumulative - total the modifiers for all conditions that apply and combine that with the tracker's Wisdom score to get the modified chance to track. For tracking to succeed, the creature tracked must leave some type of trail. Thus, it is virtually impossible to track flying or noncorporeal creatures, except in extremely unusual and favorable circumstances. To track a creature, the character must first find this trail. Indoors, the tracker must have seen the creature in the last 30 minutes and must begin tracking from the place last seen. Outdoors, the tracker must either have seen the creature, have eyewitness reports of its recent movement, or must have obvious evidence that the creature is in the area (such as a well-used game trail). If these conditions are met, a tracking check is rolled. Success means a trail has been found. Failure means no trail has been found. Another attempt cannot be made until the above conditions are met again under different circumstances. Once the trail is found, additional proficiency checks are rolled for the following situations: *The chance to track decreases (terrain, rain, creatures leaving the group, darkness, etc.). *A second track crosses the first. *The party resumes tracking after a halt (to rest, eat, fight, etc.). Once the tracker fails a tracking check, another check can be rolled after spending at least one hour searching the area for new signs. If this check is failed, no further attempts can be made. If several trackers are following a trail, a +1 bonus is added to the ability score of the most adept tracker. Once they lose the trail, it is lost to all. If the modifiers lower the chance to track below 0 (for example, the modifiers are -11 and the character's Wisdom is 10), the trail is totally lost to that character and further tracking is impossible (even if the chance later improves). Other characters may be able to continue tracking, but that character cannot. A tracking character can also attempt to identify the type of creatures being followed and the approximate number by rolling another check. All the normal tracking modifiers apply. One identifying check can be rolled each time a check is rolled to follow the trail. A successful check identifies the creatures (provided the character has some knowledge of that type of creature) and gives a rough estimate of their numbers. When following a trail, the character (and those with them) must slow down, the speed depending on the character's modified chance to track as found on the table below. Table: Tracking Modifiers Table: Movement While Tracking Category:Gameplay Information